To Muse
by Safely Away
Summary: Christina and Will have a late night talk. An outtake from the Who's To Say universe. Oneshot.


_A/N I love Christina and this pairing and maybe I haven't looked hard enough but I really haven't seen any stories specifically about them. Especially AUs. This takes place during the first chapter of_ Who's To Say _. It would help to have read that first but it isn't necessary. Also, just a disclaimer. I don't go by what the film shows regarding how a character looks, I go by the books :)_

 _Enjoy xx_

* * *

Christina decided she didn't really like her ceiling.

Her nose crinkled at the popcorn pattern as she laid on her back in her bed, a hand unconsciously rubbing her protruding abdomen, another twirling a strand of her coarse hair.

She smiled quietly to herself, Marlowe and Wiley didn't have her hair, it was more of Will's texture; soft and light.

It had been an especially daunting day with the toddlers. They had refused to take their naps - the only time it was peaceful in the house - and because of their pent up energy, it had been a nightmare putting them to bed. She smirked as she heard her husband basically bribe them to sleep with a full-fledged shopping spree to Toy's-R-Us the next day, almost an hour ago.

He stumbled in at that moment and he sat on his side of the bed, ridding his shirt and pants before climbing in. She teased him about this habit; sleeping in as less clothing as possible. But she didn't complain, she definitely didn't complain.

"I don't like the ceiling," Christina voiced, rolling over on her side to face him. He gave her a look and wrapped a thick arm around her, settling it above her waist.

"You've never complained about it before," his voice was soft. It was always soft, really. So striking to Christina's own sharp and usually quite loud tone.

"Well," she yawned. "I wasn't pregnant then."

"Babe, I know you have cravings but I'm pretty sure decor doesn't count," he chuckled, curling his legs to gently bump hers under the sheets.

Christina smirked. "I don't know," she sniffed. "I just really _don't_ like it. Like it reminds me of acne." She groaned a little. "Oh my god, wall acne," she furrowed her eyebrows. "How is that aesthetically pleasing?"

Will raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know our home was supposed to be aesthetically pleasing."

Christina rolled her eyes. "It's a given, Will. Things are supposed to match, supposed to be pleasing to the eye."

The tall man gathered his wife closer and planted a kiss to her forehead before rubbing his nose to her cheek. "I find _you_ very pleasing to _my_ eye," Christina tried to hide her pleasure but she smiled widely anyway. "Stop," she laughingly chided ducking her head away but just tucked it into his shoulder.

"Seriously," she said but she was anything but that at the moment. "Don't you think it's ugly."

Will still had a smile on his face as he answered neutrally. "Not really…" He turned his head upwards to look and back down again. "It's thick," he settled on.

Christina snickered. "That's what she said."

"Actually," her husband craned his neck to waggle his eyebrows. "That's what you said."

The woman laughed into his clavicle and then kissed it. "So endearing," she playfully quipped and then hissed and sat up as she felt a brash movement in her stomach.

Will reacted automatically, sitting up and brushing back her wild hair. "Is he moving again?" His voice was laced with worry. He was always worried. Christina grimaced and grunted, barely managing a nod.

The first time she felt the baby move was a couple of weeks ago, right on schedule. It was a tearfully sweet feeling, even for the third time around. But then it quickly became something of an incessant pain; the kicking and such amounting to a stinging at Christina's stomach walls. She knew it was a bit selfish because that just meant her baby was healthy but it hurt. A lot. And she wasn't one to whine or complain about her pain but Will knew.

Will positioned himself against the headboard of their mattress before reaching out to his wife and settling her in between his tented legs and against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her own, clutching her aching stomach. And she rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Christina was a tall girl, but Will was taller and she loved the cocooned feeling she got when he held her like this.

"I don't think he likes the ceiling either," he whispered into her hair and he could feel her smile.

"I love you," she sighed, the baby still ferociously stirring inside her.

He kissed the crown of her head three times. "I love you more." Christina grew rigid in his arms as another wave of pain hit her. "Can I get you anything?" She immediately shook her head. "No," she breathed. "Just keep holding me."

For a moment it was just the two of them surrounded by silence. Very much welcomed, by the way. The dimmed light of the lamp they had yet to turn off and the swishing of the leaves of the tree near their bedroom window.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Will wondered.

"Mm-mm," Christina said then snorted; the pain was slowly subsiding and the baby simmering down. "Marlowe has though."

Will chuckled and she felt the hum vibrate along her back. "Really," he deadpanned. "And what'd she recommend."

"Clifford - wait for it - the big red dog, as the middle name of course," she smiled. "We have to limit their PBS consumption."

Will made a noise of acquiescence. "It's Tris' fault, she was the one who introduced them to that show."

Christina grew stiff in Will's embrace for a different reason now. "She called me this afternoon," her face hardened. "Albert dumped her. Broke her heart. Scum," she spat.

Will exhaled harshly. "Unbelievable."

Christina's back was beginning to hurt now so she arched it to a crack and slid back into her original position, lying down. She dragged Will back down with her and drew the sheets back over them. He reached to turn off the lamp but she stopped him; she honestly just really loved looking at his beautiful face; seeing the sheet of freckles splay out over his nose and cheekbones. They weaved their legs in between one another's.

"I know," she sighed. "I worry about her, Will." Her best friend was basically her sister. They hid nothing from each other and Christina could read the blonde girl like a page. It was as if she had loneliness plastered all over her face and no matter what she did to conceal it, Christina always saw through her facade. "She doesn't see how amazing she is. And if she can't, how can she accept it when someone else sees it in her?"

"She can't," he agreed.

It was a rhetorical question but Will had this habit of responding to everything she said, like he was affirming that he'd heard. She appreciated it though because she talked a lot sometimes. Okay, most of the time.

Christina huffed. "Exactly."

"Hey," her husband tilted her head up to meet his eyes. They were green like Wiley's; the same wide, too. "She'll find her way. She always does."

He was right of course, Tris was the type of person that could be told a million times of her worth but only realize it when she noticed it herself. It wasn't a trait that could be changed overnight.

"And," he continued, trailing his wife's rich bronze skin with his pale index finger. "The man who will help her do that, will be the one for her. The one who sticks by her."

What a day that would be. Christina smiled, she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about her best friend's wedding day. She'd also be lying if she said she hadn't already proposed a color scheme for it.

Tris had looked at her with such sheer incredulity that day that even Christina had to look away. Then Tris had told her friend that before she proposed her wedding plans, the _guy_ had to propose a ring.

Whatever. That moment would come eventually, hopefully in the near future. And Christina would wait. Very _impatiently_ , but nevertheless she would wait.

She grabbed the blond hair at the base of Will's neck and grinned, contentedly twirling it around her fingers. "You have baby curls," she cooed. "I didn't know that."

He snorted. "That's interesting because you're awfully familiar with grabbing that part of my neck," he wolfishly grinned.

"Enough," she playfully swatted at him but he just caught her hands and kissed her knuckles. When he looked up to meet his eyes with hers it was in complete and utter adoration. She loved this man, Christina did, so very much. He balanced out her crazy, well he _made_ her crazy. In every look, every kiss, every embrace. God, she loved him so much. This was part of what she wanted Tris to really experience. The all consuming viselike grip of never ending bliss and security and uncertainty and adventure.

"But actually," he began. "I do have two names in mind."

Christina smiled and got closer - well as close as her stomach would allow her to go before it met Will's.

"Jonah."

Christina scrunched her forehead. "God, he'd have to be a hell of a good swimmer," he rolled his eyes at the comment but it didn't deter him from mentioning the last one. "Levi."

Will prepared himself for the worst but she played the name on her lips. "Levi," she hummed and didn't mention the popular jean brand because she wasn't _that_ much of a smartass. "I like it."

Will raised her eyebrows. "Really?" And when she nodded enthusiastically - or as enthusiastically as a seven month pregnant woman late at night could - he placed his hands on her stomach, rubbing it in circles.

"Hey baby Levi," he whispered, kissing the large bulge. Christina couldn't have been more full of a love she never knew she craved until the birth of her daughters and this pregnancy.

Happy tears pricked at her eyes and she sighed to try and get rid of them but Will beat her to it, wiping away at them under her eyes before they trailed down her cheeks.

She kissed him then. Softly, quietly, lovingly. And when she pulled back he drew her in for another. After, he turned out the light and she snuggled into his chest; he lazily rubbed her back.

"Hey, Will?" She asked after a minute.

"Chris?"

"We don't have to change the ceiling after all, it's kind of growing on me," she admitted. Will bit back what he wanted to say which was that they'd been living with the same pattern for five years and there was no way it could grow on her because they'd picked it out but because he was Will, he just kissed her cheek and leaned back onto his pillows.

"Okay."

* * *

 _A/N Thanks for reading, this was fun to write :) Say hey to me on tumblr, review, or PM me, I love hearing from you all!_


End file.
